Green With Evil Part I: Zerak's Comeback
Green With Evil Part I: Zerak's Comeback is the Seventeenth Episode of Power Rangers: War Of The Wizards Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc and the first Episode of the Green With Evil Mini Series. Synopsis Recovered from the Sardovion Flu Rita and Zerak launch their most devious plan to date, fighting fire with fire or in this case, Rangers with another Ranger. Episode Up in Space Zerak had gotten up from bed panting. "NEVER AGAIN!" He growled picking up his staff. "ROARSHAR!" Zerak bellowed as Zerak's most faithful minion, the Shadower named Roarshar appeared from the shadows bowing. "Yes, Master?" He questioned. "Tell our medical team to get on a vaccine for Sardovin Flu Immediately!" Zerak snapped as Rarshar nodded. "Right away, Master." He said as Zerak growled to himself. "The Problem with Sardovin Flu it takes Stamina out of you I'm going to have to work on getting that back up to speed as soon as possible." Zerak stated to himself coming down the stairs met by one Goldar who saluted ad bowed. "Welcome back to the world of the healthy Lord Zerak." Goldar stated as Zerak summoned up a chair and sat down. "Thank You Goldar, now as much as I am not looking forward to hearing this...Damage Report." Zerak said as Goldar pulled out a clipboard. "Oh by that's unholy, THAT bad?!" Zerak questioned as Goldar nodded. "For starters My lord, Gene Hampton has been freed from the Armors of Rage and knows everything sir and I do mean EVERYTHING." Goldar stated as Zerak put a two fingers to his temples and sighed. "Great...just what I needed a world war II army vet wanting to put a bullet through my head!" Zeran stated before sighing. "Continue..." Zerak grumbled. "Than we got an escapee from the FWA visiting Earth during your second day down Lord Zerak.." Goldar explained as Zerak blinked in confusion. "The Free Worlds alliance? Whatever for?" Zerak questioned in confusion. "Apparently he was carrying some drug known as Spin sir." Goldar explained. "Ah yes Spin, I've heard about that drug with some minor adjustments it could be very useful in keeping the populace under control in the new order that is to come." Zerak stated with an evil smirk. "Next we had a couple of upstarts show up while you were down sir." Goldar explained. "Upstarts? Lovely competition trying to take over this planet, I'm trying to bring order to this Univurse, not destroy it!" Zerak snapped. "Anyways sir, we got a run in with a Genie by the name of Genie Meanie sir." Goldar explained. "Oh great that upstart that annoying Soldier Force dealt with oh well at least that's one competition out of my hair." Zerak said shrugging his shoulders. "Than we had a run in with some old enemies of yours during Zerans Blitz Squad days I believe it was." Goldar explained. "The Centipoid Republic? Well now this week I was down is getting interesting." Zerak said with a rather evil laugh before seeing the look in Goldar's eyes. "This isn't even the worse of it is it?" Zerak questioned. "Afraid not sir, during the tail end of your time down someone in a apartment complex opened a gateway to the nine hells." Goldar explained. "Gateway to the- oh dear." Zerak muttered. "It was closed by the rangers before it did any damage." Goldar explained. "Well that is a relief like I said I want to bring order to this Universe, not destroy it!" Zerak snapped. "Than well Lord Zerak Baboo and Squatt got a hold of your monster making techniques." Goldar explained as Zerak face palmed. "Oh by all that's unholy this is not going to end well I can feel it..." Zerak groaned. "They created a creature known as Binky The Dark Clown..." Goldar explained as Zerak's eye twitched. "They had access to the most ADVANCED monster making techniques known in the Universe and all they could come up with is BINKY A DARK CLOWN?!" Zerak snapped. "Afraid so and I'm afraid that's not the worst of it follow me Sir." Goldar stated as they went over to the observing center of the palace as Zerak looked down onto earth seeing a scene. "Ah Trini." Came the voice of Landon Chiang as Trini bowed. "Hello Mr. Chiang." Trini said with a smile. "Here to Deliver the homework for Julia after today's little incident?" Landon asked as Trini nodded. "Just a moment.." He said before turning around. "HEY JULIA! Your girlfriend is at the door with your Homework!" Landon stated causing Zerak to snarl and eye twitch. Zerak slammed his staff down on the ground as lighting flashed though the room. "I Go down for ONE WEEK and all my well laid plans go down the crapper! And now to make matters worse the Universe is trying to correct my masterpiece!" Zerak snapped. "Masterpiece my lord?" Goldar questioned. "A story for another time Goldar now come on Smith think and-" Zerak started before an evil laugh began echoing from his mouth. Zerak suddenly snapped his fingers as reverend like attire appeared around him as he smirked. "I think its time the Reverend Zachariah Smitt comes out of retirement excuse me Goldar I have a family to visit." He said laughing before disappearing out of the palace. Down on Earth Luke was currently walking home with his mother to get some practice in for the Martial Arts tournament tomorrow. "Mom I know for a fact from Zordon that Zerak is back yet he has yet to quite...I'm starting to get a little worried..." Luke stated. "as am- LUKE LOOK OUT!" Francine suddenly shouted as Luke jumped back in time as a car came to a screeching stop. "Tommy you okay?!" A woman inside the car asked. In the back seat was a young man with brown hair, a green shirt and black pants along with a pair of sneakers on panted. "Well that certainly woke me up." He said with a sigh. The woman with long brown hair and a white shirt and jacket along with a pair of blue pants stepped out of the car. "Hey kid you need to watch where your going you could've been hurt!" She called out as Luke rubbed the back of his head laughing. "Sorry Ma'am." Luke stated. "Wait a moment..." Francine pondered as she stepped forward and blinked. "Amanda Oliver?" She asked as Amanda blinked. "Francine Elis?" She asked as Francine nodded. "Well looks like we're here Tommy." Amanda stated. "Wait you mean you got us somewhere without taking a wrong turn somewhere?" Tommy asked with a smirk. "OH PUT A SOCK IN IT TOMMY!" Amanda stated causing the young man to laugh. Once stepping out of the car Luke walked forward extending his hand. "Luke Elis." Luke stated as the two of them clasped hands. "Tommy Oliver." He stated with a grin. Meanwhile however, not to far from them. "While Strolling though the park one day, in the merry merry month of May" Came the singing of Zeran who was making his way towards Luke and Francine's home. "I was taken by surprise." He stated before looking up and spotted Tommy. "By a pair of newish eyes, and I'm going to have a good day." Zeran finished tip toeing past the car behind Tommy as Luke spotted him and snickered a bit before suddenly Tommy felt a tap on his shoulders and turned around. "Hi There!" Zeran said as Tommy nearly kicked his head off luckily Zeran was able to block it. "WHOA! Nice moves you got there if I didn't have any myself I might of had my head taken off." Zeran said with a laugh. "Please whatever you do do NOT do this again Mr...uh..." Tommy asked as Zeran took his hand shaking it repeatedly. "Zeran, Zeran Smith delighted to meet you." Zeran stated with a goofy grin. "And you are?" He asked. "Tommy Oliver." Tommy explained as Zeran quickly whipped out a clipboard. "Tommy Oliver...Tommy Oliver...AH!" He stated finally finding his name. "Here you are you're in my 3rd period math class." Zeran said with a goofy grin. "Now I must tell you boy I'm firm but fair first." Zeran said dropping a book into Tommy's hands. "Heres your Math book." He stated before dropping a whole lot of paperwork in his hands. "Here is the assignments you need to make up since you're new here you have two weeks to make this up." Zeran explained. "Right um mom?" Tommy asked as Amanda nodded. "I will help Tommy get settled in." Amanda said as the group of pepole left to do their own thing. The Next Day at Angel Grove Gym and Juice Bar. "Ladies and Gentlemen welcome to the Angel Grove Martial Arts Expo today we feature Angel Groves Finest Martial Arts and a new commer who has just moved here." The announcer said as Tommy was currently practicing his martial arts as Zack and the others were keeping Luke and Jason calmed and focused. "Now Remember, Think Positive and Concentrate on your moves, you nervous Luke? First Martial Arts competion." Zack teased. "Oh yeah gee no Pressure!" Luke snapped as the group laughed as Trini came more or less running in as Julia turned around seeing tears coming down her face. "Um excuse me guys." Julia stated racing over to Trini. "Trini, Baby whats wrong?" Julia questioned. "Can we talk Julia? In private?" She questioned almost hiccuping as Julia nodded. "Yeah come on.." Julia said pulling her to the side in a hidden area not noticing Zeran following close behind. "Trini? Crying? This doesn't seem right.." Zeran muttered to himself keeping close but enough so Julia and Trini didn't see him. Zeran peeked over as he began overhearing the conversation. "What?! But they were so supportive a couple of months ago!" Julia questioned as Trini nodded in agreement wiping her tears. "I don't understand it either Julia..One moment they are all supportive the next they're acting like Homophobic butheads!." Trini stated hiccuping as Julia pulled her close into a hug. "Shhh shhh, we'll figure this out baby..." Julia whispered soothingly as Zeran rubbed his chin. "Kwans? Randomly becoming Homophobic? Something is rotten in Angel Grove that much I can smell...or is that the Burrito I had the other day? Bah whatever all I know is something is VERY wrong here..." Zeran growled heading off back to the rangers. Back with the others Kimberly spoke. "Focus your mind as well as your body you two." Kimberly stated. "Thanks guys, but uh I'd say me and Luke are going to need all the help we can get with the new guy." Jason said as Tommy over there seemed to be going crazy showing off his Martial Arts. "Man that dude is Pumped." Zack commented. "Who is he?" He added. "Tommy Oliver." Luke stated. "Huh?" Zack asked. "Ran into him yesterday all I know is his name." Luke stated. "He is really cute..." Kimberly muttered dreamily as Luke rolled his eyes. "Oh boy here we go make way for the new kid crush." Luke joked getting a laugh from the rangers. Meanwhile up in space Rita was looking down and smirked. "Ooo did you see that guy? He'd make a great Green Ranger." Rita said as Zerak blinked. "I'm sorry I don't think I follow Rita we already have to deal with Six Rangers why add a seventh." Zerak questioned. "Ah but that's just it my dear friend he wont be fighting for them." Rita said as Zerak blinked. "Congratulations Rita you officially have me confused." Zerak commented. "Wait you mean one of their own kind?" Baboo asked as Rita turned to them. "No you idiots WHY WOULD I GIVE MYSELF A BIGGER HEADACHE THAN I ALREADY HAVE?!" Rita snapped. "Ooh i'm such a genius I sometimes even scare myself." Rita said with a wicked smile. "Rita could you PLEASE fill me in?" Zerak asked with a rather annoyed look on his face. "Ah yes of course Zerak, follow me." Rita said leading Zerak to a deeper part of the palace with a door blocked with a dragon footprint coin on it. "Yoko shoza foza mo, Kazo Toko Loka Mo!" Rita chanted as suddenly slowly the door opened slowly as smoke zoomed by nearly choking Zerak as he coughed. "What you trying to do Rita kill me?!" Zerak snapped. "My apologies old friend, now come." Rita said walking into the room. Once inside on a stand in the center Rita picked up the box as Zerak sweat dropped. "A box Rita? You did all that for a box? What we gonna do drop it on their head? chuck it at them?" Zerak commented. "Its not the Box its whats in the Box." Rita commented opening the box revealing a power coin with a dragon foot print as Zerak's mouth gaped. "Is that, The Dragon Power Coin?!" Zerak questioned as Rita nodded with an evil Smirk. "The Green Power Coin?!" Zerak questioned in shock. "Yes, the very coin Zordon gambled away when I was the Mystic Mother will be his undoing." Rita laughed. "Yes it will..." Zerak stated before letting out a laugh. "Rita did you by happen to catch that boys last name?" Zerak questioned. "Yes I did, his name is Tommy Oliver." Rita explained. "Oliver?!" Zerak shouted in shock before suddenly started laughing before turning towards earth. "Well...Well...Well we meet again my boy." Zerak said with a laugh. "You mind filling me in Zerak?" Rita question. "Ah yes of course Rita, walk with me let me tell you a story, oh its a wonderful story its full of action full of adventure. FULL OF DRIPPING GUTS AND ROTTING GARDINA!" He stated before coughing. "Sorry sometimes I get carried away." Zerak stated with a chuckle. Back down on Earth Luke was finishing his warm ups before walking forward. "Long time no see Geek!" a voice said as Luke looked up to see Bulk approaching the matt. "Wait your my opponent?" Luke asked. "Yeah Geek and I'm about to make you pay for the embarrassment you dealt us when you first moved here." Bulk stated. "Yeah make you pay!" Skull repeated. 'oh I've waited SOOOO long for this.' Luke stated getting in fighting stance along with Bulk as the bell rang Martial Arts Expo round 2 Bulk: 0 Luke: 0 Time: 2:00 Bulk charged forwards as Luke dodged to the side only to sweep Bulk off his feet and punch him in the chest as the ref called them off each other. "Judges Call One Point! Fighting Stance." He called as both returned to their position as Bulk growled in annoyance. Bulk: 0 Luke: 1 Time: 1: 45 "Hold still Elis!" Bulk shouted charging into one side as Luke dodged quickly to another. "Nah Don't feel like it." Luke said with a small grin as he dodged another strike from Bulk he was trying his best to not embarrass Bulk to much ash he he kept his fighting stance up dodge bulk a few more times before sweeping him off his feet and slamming his fist into Bulk's chest again as the ref called them off again. "Judge Calls One Point!" The Judged called as another point went to Luke before clock hit Zero. Bulk: 0 Luke: 2 Time: 0:00 "Winner, Luke Elis! He will advance to the Semi-Finals to face Jason and the winner of them will face either Tommy Oliver or Booker Frink in the finals." The Ref stated as Luke bowed to the ref than bowed to Bulk causing Bulk to growl before storming off as Zeran simply shook his head. "Temper, Temper Bulkmire, Temper Temper." Zeran said with a laugh. "Winner, Luke Elis! He will advance to the Semi-Finals to face Jason and the winner of them will face either Tommy Oliver or Booker Frink in the finals." The Ref stated as Luke bowed to the ref than bowed to Bulk causing Bulk to growl before storming off as Zeran simply shook his head. "Temper, Temper Bulkmire, Temper Temper." Zeran said with a laugh. The next match up was ready to start as Tommy did a few stretches before getting into fighting stance as a stranger British looking martial artist stepped into the ring. "Whats this? Some Nobody is my opponet?! What kind of challange is this oh well lets get this over with." He stated getting in fighting stance as the bell rang. "Now stand still like a good little whimp and I'll make this nice and quick." Booker Fink stated charging in as Tommy quickly ducked to the side as grabbed fink's arm before slamming it down locking him in some sort of arm lock causing Zeran to flinch in pain. After a few moments the guy started tapping as the ref pulled Tommy off. "Judge calls Victory by Submission! Tommy will go on to face the Winner of Luke vs Jason." Ref called as Tommy simply grinned as the bully rubbed his arm before growling. "This isn't over kid!" He snapped before storming off. Back up in Space Rita smirked. "Wait you killed this man's father?" Rita questioned. "Some of my finest work." Zerak stated proudly. "Well than this may work in our favor after all now than Zerak." Rita said placing the coin in his hands. "You'll need this to get into the Command Center thanks to Zordon's security I need you to recover the Dragon Dagger." Rita said as Zerak smirked. "Ah yes...consider it done.." He said in snarl teleporting out of there. At the command Center suddenly Zerak teleported into the command center thanks to the power coin as the alarm went off. "AIYIYIYI! UN IDENTIFIED POWER COIN IN THE COMMAND CENTER REPEAT!" Alpha freaked before Zerak unplugged him shutting him down momentarily. "That will be quite enough out of you, you stupid annoying bucket of bolts!" Zerak snapped as light hit the tube as Zordon appeared. "Alpha what's going-" Zordon started before his eyes narrowed. "Long time no see...apprentice..." Zoron semi growled. "ZOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOORDON!" Zerak snarled in anger with a holding of his staff. "What brings you to this place, since you have betrayed the forces of good you have NO RIGHT to be here!" Zordon snapped. "Good? GOOD?! GOOD! YOU DARE TALK TO ME ABOUT WHAT'S GOOD AND NOT EVIL! YOU DISCIPLE SWINE! HOW DARE YOU LECTURE ME WHAT IS GOOD AND EVIL ESPECIALLY AFTER WHAT YOU DID TO HER!" Zerak snapped as while Zerak was stating this Zordon's tube was starting to shake and glowing a small shade of red. "How dare I? HOW DARE I?! YOU IDIOTIC FOOL!" Zordon snapped as a wave of energy shocked though the command center as Zerak flipped backwards avoiding the energy wave just barely. "You think that a day hasn't gone by I haven't thought of that I have replayed that image in my head since it happened and there was NOTHING that could be done, It was either lose one life or lose Million. You and Zeran were no where NEAR strong enough to stop a meteor of that magnitude!" Zordon snapped. Zerak let out a roar of energy as he sent a wave of dark energy as his own aura was surrounded in a wave of dark energy. "LIAR! DISGUSTING FILTHY WORM! THERE WAS SOMETHING YOU COULD OF DONE YOU COULD'VE USED TEMPORAL MAGIC OR AT LEAST LET ME SACRIFICE MYSELF WITH HER!" Zerak snapped. "THERE ARE TIMES I WISH I HAD! HAS THE FORCES OF DARKNESS CLOUDED YOUR MIND THAT MUCH?! I DID USE TEMPORAL MAGIC YOU IDIOTIC FOOL! IT DID NOTHING, NOTHING!" Zordon snapped. "LIAR! YOU DIDN'T USE A STRONG ENOUGH SPELL! AND BECAUSE OF THAT THE GIRL I HELPED RAISE THE ONE WHO IS BLOOD KIN TO ME! THE ONE PERSON WHO HAS MORE TO ME THAN ANYTHING IS DEAD! BECAUSE OF YOU! BECAUSE OF FREE WILL! AND BECAUSE OF FREEDOM ITSELF SHE'S GONE! UNDERSTAND THIS MY FORMER TEACHER! HER BLOOD, THIS PLANET'S BLOOD AND THOSE FIVETEEN RANGER TEAMS ABOUT TO BE SIXTEEN ARE ON YOUR HANDS!" Zerak snapped before letting lose electricity from his staff destroying parts of the command center before taking a breather. "PHEW! I needed that." Zerak commented. "Now than what was I here for Oh yes, The Dragon Dagger." Zerak stated heading further into the command center once in one room he came across a hallway leading to the Dragon Dagger. "Huh this is easy...to easy.." Zerak commented looking around. "What do you take me for bro-WHOA!" Zerak stated as he walked forward and slipped on a banana peel. "A banana peel blech how dare you try to make a monkey out of me brother!" Zerak stated but before he could take another step a compartment above him opened up as Magical dust sprinkled on him than, he was turned into a monkey. The monkey bounced around at first but then transformed back into Zerak who looked like he was steaming mad now. "BROTHER!" Zerak snapped in anger. "HOW DARE YOU DO THIS TO ME ESPECIALLY CONSIDERING I HATE BANANAS!" Zerak snapped before suddenly, another compartment opened up as a boxing cupped forward and hit Zerak in the face. "DOH! GRRR BROTHER!" Zerak snapped as he stepped forward and then another compartment opened up before Zerak got slimed. "Are you freakin kidding me..." Zerak growled as a note dropped down. Zerak bent down and picked it up and began to read it. "To Footpad trying to steal the Dragon Dagger, turn back now OR ELSE! You moron. P.S. This message will self destruct see ya footpad." It read before KABOOM! Zerak recovered, chared from the explosion but looked ready to strangle someone. Zerak let out a roar of rage similar to that of Alan Rickman from Harry Potter and Robin Hood prince of thieves. "BROTHER! YOU ARE REALLY REALLY BEGINNING TO ANNOY ME!" Zerak snapped taking a step forward before another compartment opened as he got tared on. "Really Brother?" Zerak questioned taking a step forward before another compartment opened before feathers were blown onto him. "Now I remember why I don't steal from here often..and they call me Sadistic.." Zerak muttered finally making it to the Dragon Dagger door. Zerak sighed. "Finally..." Zerak said but when he touched the door he was shocked with one hundred thousand volts of electricity. Once recovered from the shock. "Brother you're lucky I had my protection from electricity spell on...grr." Zerak as he took the blade of his staff and chopped the door down panting. "FINALLY!" he snapped as he looked and blinked. "it looks easy...to easy." He said taking a step forward. Suddenly letters appeared as the letter he stepped on dropped down but luckily Zerak flew out of the way in the nick of time. "Brother...You've been watching that Idiot Harrison Ford as Indiana Jones again haven't you..." Zerak growled looking over the puzzle. "Now lets see what word could possibly mean so much to my brother and Zordon..." Zerak though as he sheathed his blade as he set it down and then crouched as he crossed his hands as he stared in intense concentration. "Hmm...Brother...at least your puzzles are amusing even if a bit annoying..." Zerak growled. "What word could mean so...wait just a second I think I have it..." Zerak muttered. "Brother you think you're so clever but don't realise how predictable you are..." Zerak growled. "Well that T wasn't it let's see if I can find..." He said looking around before spotting an F. "Ah...perfect." Zerak muttered. ."F..R..E...E...D...O...M" Zerak stated as he stepped on each letter slowly finally he grabbed the Dragon Dagger and laughed. "FINALLY! I GOT THE DAGGER SCREW YOU BROTHER SCREW YOU! I'M GONE!" Zerak snapped teleporting out of there. Back at Rita's Palace Zerak beamed in. "AH Zerak there you-" Rita stated turning around. "What happened to you?" Rita questioned. "Lets just say Rita, That Renowned Tormentor of Evil thing is NOT just a title..." Zerak growled. "We began the plan in due course but first, Rita...I need a shower BADLY!" Zerak snapped. "IGGYS! PREPARE MY SHOWER AT ONCE!" Zerak snapped. "IGGY!" he heard heading off. Back at the Juice Bar, we rejoin the others after Jason and Luke's match Jason pulling it out Four to three the final score Jason just BARELY pulling it out. "Phew...man Jase you kept me on my toes." Luke stated as they clasped hands. "You definitely gave me a run for my money man." Jason commented. "Anyways good Luck with Tommy Jase, your gonna need it." Luke said as Jason smirked. "If what you say is true, I'm looking forward to the challenge." Jason said as Luke went to somewhere private not noticing Zeran following him. "Luke to Zordon do you copy?" Luke asked as he got no response. "This is Luke Command Center do you read me!" Luke shouted. "Uh Lucas?" Zeran asked coming out of hiding. "Zeran, i'm getting in no signal from the command center." Luke stated. "Uh oh I don't like this boy lets go over there." Zeran said standing front of Luke and then raised his staff. "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" Zeran shouted teleporting himself and Luke to the command center. Once inside Luke's mouthed gaped. "Excuse my Language Zeran but holy shit!" Luke shouted. "Understandable boy by all that's holy what in the world...wait...Magical Laws Boy...I can restore the command center somewhat. SHADRA HEEVAY RESTORUS!" Zeran shouted fixing the command center...for the most part. "AI..yi...yi..." Came the voice of Alpha now coming to. "ALPHA! Are you okay?" Zeran questioned. "AI...AI..." Alpha stated then began talking in Mandarin Chinese as Luke Glared. "I thought you said it was restored?" Luke joked. "oops oh my didn't realise that here let me just adust this.." Zeran stated messing with a few cables in Alpha's circuitry only to get ALpha to start talking in Japanese. "Uh Zeran." Luke commented. "Just a moment come on Alpha your making me look bad." Zeran said adjusting a few more cables. "AIYIYIYI! That's better thanks Zeran..." Alpha muttered as suddenly electricity shot into the tube. "Welcome Apprentice..." Zordon said but you could tell in his voice something was wrong. "Uh Sensei, I'll take a guess, a hurricane by the name of Zerak blew through here." Zeran stated as Zordon remained silent. "Uh You are quite right Zeran Zordon is a little ashamed at the moment he ehehe kinda lost his cool against your brother. aiyiyiyiyi..." Alpha muttered. "Zordon got angry?" Zeran asked. "We got a small recording before your brother smashed the controls replaying now,." Alpha said replaying the image on the viewing globe. Once Zeran had saw the whole thing his mouth dropped. "Um...Sensei...remind me never to get on your bad side..." Zeran said in shocked. "It still shames me Apprentice...I always taught you and Zerak to keep your emotions in tact than I go and blow my cool..." Zordon muttered. "But wait...how did my brother even get IN HERE?!" Zeran asked in confusion. "I did a scan...my gambling problem may have just bit us big time apprentice..." Zordon stated. "Oh by all that's holy Sensei...I TOLD YOU that your gambling problem would you get you in trouble one- Wait...Excuse me a moment Luke." Zeran stated zooming off deeper into the command center. After a few moments Zeran came running back in his best Jackie Chan impression. "BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY! BAD DAY!" He shouted before grabbing Luke. "REALLY BAD DAY!" He snapped causing Luke to sweat drop. "Um okay I'm lost.." Luke stated. "Alpha!" Zordon stated as Alpha Nodded. "Luke pull the Lever next to you." Alpha said as Luke nodded pulling it as a bucket of water spilled over Zeran. "COLD! COLD! COLD!" Zeran shivered. "SENSEI!" Zeran scolded. "Calm down apprentice what would Zerak, need the dragon Dagger for, the Dragonzord was never completed." Zordon stated. "Um Sensei About that..." Zeran said flushing with embarrassment. "Oh by all thats Holy Zeran you didn't..." Zordon muttered. "I had some time before assisting Gorge in defeating the british in the revolutionary war." Zeran said chuckling sheepishly. "In other words...we're about to have an evil green ranger on our hands..." Luke muttered. "Afraid so Lucas...but the question is...who have they found..." Zordon asked. "A great question Sensei...One I REALLY wish I had the answer to." Zeran stated. The following day after the Martial Arts Expo. That day at School Luke walked into school with Tommy before with Trini and Julia, the young Chiang sighed. "Hey Kim dumbasses ten o clock..." Julia stated pointing to Bulk and Skull coming up behind them. "Oh great..." Kim sighed. "Hey babes..." Skull said as he flexed his muscles. "Need a big strong man to help you with your books." Skull stated. "First off Skull no one gets to call me Babe but Trini Comprende?" Julia snarled. "Secondly If I need a man to carry my books I'll ask one." Julia said as Kimberly giggled. "looks like you two are gonna need some burn ointment." Kimberly stated. "Aww come on." Skull said. "Hey!" Came the voice of Tommy as Bulk and Skull turned around. "The ladies said no... now back off.." Tommy said. "Oh look Skull we got ourselves a newbie apparently he needs a little lesson taught." Bulk stated. "Yeah we're Bulk and SKull the meanies baddest sob's in Angel Grove High." Skull stated. "Meanest and Baddest huh? more like one of you could use a diet and the other one needs to eat a lot more." Tommy commented. "Oh your a funny one" Bulk said. "Wanna make something of it girly boy?" Skull asked before suddenly Tommy began showing off his Martial arts as Bulk and Skull gulped. "Maybe we'll teach you that lesson some other time let's go Skull." Bulk stated. "Right Bulkie!" Skull shouted as they zoomed out of there. Once Bulk and Skull were out of there Julia laughed. "Thanks for the help." Julia said extending her hand. "Julia Chiang." She said with a smile as Tommy shook her hand. "Tommy Oliver." He said. "And Ms. Drooler over here is Kimberly Hart." Julia giggled. "I AM NOT!" She shouted taking out a handkerchief and cleaned her mouth. "Riiiight Kimberly." Julia said rolling her eyes. Tommy took Kim's free hand and nodded. "Nice to meet you as well." Tommy said smileing. "Uh thanks..." She said almost star struck before the bell rang. "Whoops we may better get to class Mr. Smith doesn't like us running late." Julia said with a laugh. They got into class in time to take their seats and got their books out as Zeran zoomed in with his usual. "GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOD MORNING HAPPY STUDENTS!" he shouted causing Tommy to sweatdrop. "OKAAAAAAAAAAAY?" He questioned. Up in space Rita laughed. "I HOPE YOU ENJOYED WHAT LITTLE TIME OF FREE WILL YOU HAD LEFT TOMMY AS YOU WILL GO UNDER MY SPELL AND BECOME OUR EVIL GREEN RANGER!" Rita shouted as she was activating her Crystal Ball while Zerak was just now coming out of the shower. Fully clean looking back to normal Zerak walked over to Rita. "Rita..." Zerak questioned. "Ah Zerak, just in time..." Rita said with a rather diabolical laugh. "And what pray tell have you found?" Zerak questioned. "You remember your little hehehe, Sharping day?" Rita questioned. "How could I forget some of my finest work." Zerak said. "Well...it just so happens that has left a little darkness in Young Tommy Oliver's heart...just enough for me to put him under my spell." Rita laughed. "OHHHHHHHHHHHH! This has the potential for much mischief DO IT!" Zerak stated. "OOOO SHAKATOVANA! You will become our Evil Green Ranger after you face the Putties and Iggys in test YOSHOKOVONA!" Back down on Earth Julia was walking home with Tommy. "So Tommy, how's your take on Mr. Smith?" Julia questioned. "Okay, I don't think I've seen anyone enjoy teaching that much!" Tommy laughed. "Eh that Mr. Smith." Julia stated. Back up in Space Zerak Growled. "Chiang...we can't have finding her out who our Evil Green Ranger will be GOLDAR!" Zerak shouted. "YOU SUMMONED ME LORD ZERAK?!" Goldar asked. "Keep Chiang Busy...don't kill her that pleasure is MINE!" Zerak shouted. "Of course Lord Zerak, PUTTIES IGGYS!" GOldar shouted as the two army of Foot Soldiers appeared. "We got work to do. LET'S GO!" Goldar shouted as they teleported out of there. Back down on Earth auras of Grey and Gold appeared as Julia got in fighting stance as the putties and Iggy's appeared on the ground. "Oh crap not you clowns again!" Julia growled. "IGGY!" The iggys shouted as Tommy got in fighting stance. "Something tells these clowns aren't the good guys." Tommy stated. "Long story, first hows your pain endurance?" Julia asked. "Pain Endurance?" Tommy asked as a puttie immediately charged forward as Tommy ducked and backhanded it sending it flying and not a mark on his hand. "What Pain Endurance?" He asked with a small smirk as Julia sweat dropped. "Well...that answers my question." Julia laughed. "Alright Tommy you deal with that group I'll lead the others to the center of the park." Julia said as Tommy nodded. "What about these um Iggys im guessing?" Tommy asked. "Just have them smack into each other." Julia shouted taking off leading her group away from Tommy. "Perfect..." Zerak said up in space. "Alright freaks whose first?!" Tommy asked as one puttie charged forward and kicked him in the stomach as he backhanded the other back flipping over one as Julia landed in the center of the park before a gold aura appeared as Goldar came from out of it. "Monkey Face?!" Julia questioned. "AHAHAHA! BY ORDERS OF LORD ZERAK JULIA CHIANG YOU MUST DIE!" Goldar snapped as Julia scoffed. "Yeah I've heard that one before.." Julia said getting in fighting stance. One puttie Pushed Tommy towards another as he ducked before kicking one into a wall before back flipping. Two iggy's were charging at him but ended up disintegrating causing Zerak up in space to laugh. "Oh Rangers, your doom is at hand." He laughed. One couple of Putties double teamed up as Tommy flipped over them and smirked Meanwhile Julia was currently dealing with Goldar as she pulled out her star saber and flipped behind him. "You know last I checked Monkeys can't FLY!" Julia shouted slicing Goldar's wings off as he let out a scream of pain. "MY WINGS! AH!" Goldar shouted as with Tommy to Putties and Iggy's disappeared as Tommy picked up his bag before wind began blowing past him. "Hey What's going on!" Tommy asked as he looked up to spot shadowy figures of Zerak and Rita. "TOMMY! WE HAVE CHOSEN YOU!" Rita snapped. "Whoever you are if you think I'm joining you dream on!" Tommy snapped as Zerak laughed. "The boy thinks he has a choice haha afraid not boy!" Zerak shouted as Tommy let out a no scream before being teleported by Rita. With Julia Goldar and The putties suddenly disappeared as Julia blinked. "The villains we're smart and retreated? SHOCKER!" Julia laughed. Once Inside the Palace Tommy was currently trapped in a chair struggling as Zerak walked in. "Hello Tommy boy." Zerak stated with a smirk. "What the- Who the hell are you?!" Tommy snapped. "I'm an old friend of your family but thats neither here nor there for now I need your help." Zerak stated. "My help? But I'm just a mere Teenager." Tommy commented. "Ah but my dear boy your much more than that, you have power power I intend to use when we give you this power coin you are two destroy these six individuals. Jason Scott, Zachary Taylor, Kimberly Hart, Billy Cranston, Luke Elis and Trini Kwan and when you're done with them you will eliminate Julia Chiang." Zerak stated. "And I'm supposed to listen to you because why? I don't do well with people telling me how to live my life or what to do." Tommy commented. "Oh but my near Tommy Boy you have absolutely no choice in the mater, Rita! The Spell!" Zerak shouted. "YOKOSHO ZANO! VAKONO ZABOOM! LEKA SHO CANA SPELLUS ACTIVTEUS! SHONADUS!" Rita shouted as suddenly some green energy shot from Rita's Crystal ball and into Tommy's eyes as he stopped struggling. "How man I serve my Lord and Empress?" Tommy asked as Rita laughed. "PERFECT!" She shouted. "Your wish is my command." Tommy said as Zerak smirked. "Now take this Power Coin.." Zerak said handing him it as It glowed. "And Morph into the green ranger!" Zerak shouted as a green cloud disappeared and Tommy appeared morphed into the green ranger. "To the fall of Zordon and Free will and Destruction of the Power Rangers!" Tommy shouted before teleporting out of there into the command center. "You know what to do." Zerak said as Tommy nodded. "Your wish is my command my Lord." Tommy said as he smirked. "Well well it looks like the old man is here." Tommy said as Zeran flinched. "OKAY WHO JUST CALLED ME A WRINKLY PRUNED FACE-" Zeran shouted turning around. "Uh-oh! I didn't think it was gonna be this soon!" Zeran shouted. "APPRENTICE GET OUT HERE!" Zordon bellowed. "But- No Sensei is right we can't lose me to I'M GONE!" Zeran shouted teleporting out of there. Tommy slipped over to Alpha and placed some sort of CD in him. "ALERT ALERT HOSTILE TAKEOVER!" Alpha shouted as Tommy unplugged Alpha. "Sweet Dreams Tinhead!" Tommy laughed before looking at Zordon. "So Zerak has finally given it to someone..." Zordon muttered. "Right Zordon, You and The Rangers will pay for my father's death!" Tommy snapped. Meanwhile up in Space Zerak blinked. "His Father's- Rita you didn't!" Zerak asked. "I did." Rita smirked. "Rita...I LIKE!" He laughed. Back down on Earth. "Tommy, Rita and Zerak have you under an evil Spell, Let me help I can save you." Zordon stated. "Worry about saving yourself Old man!" Tommy snapped and more or less ripped the cords out of the control panned disconnecting Zordon from the Command Center. "It is Done Lord Zerak, Zordon has been ELiminated and The Power Rangers are next HAHAHAHA!" Tommy laughed turning to where Zordon was. "So long Old man, my word here is done!" Tommy laughed. "With Zordon out of the way it's only a matter of time before Rita and Zerak control the whole world!" Baboo laughed. "Ready Empress!" Goldar shouted down at earth as Rita prepared her wand. "MAGIC WAND! MAKE MY GOLDAR GROW!" Rita snapped "And now for an end to those Power Rangers!" Goldar snapped as he grew to economy size. With the Rangers Julia finally made her way back and Gave Trini a kiss on the cheek. "Well I was wondering when the other half of the love birds would show up." Jason laughed as she grabbed a towel helping The Rangers get the rad bug cleaned up. "I don't think I've ever think I've seen the rad bug this clean." Billy stated. "Well its gonna be Stylin after Zack's wax." Zack stated. "Zack's wax really?" Luke asked with a laugh. Suddenly the communicators went off as The Rangers and Julia huddled as Jason brought his up. "R-R-Rangers, R-R-Rangers do you read me please come in!" Alpha stated but the rangers could barely hear. "Alpha you're breaking up!" Luke called out. "The Communicators they're no functional." Billy stated pressing his buttons. "Teleportation is down." Billy explained. "Guys something is seriously wrong we need to get there like now." Trini said as Julia pulled out a wand. "Good thing Mr. Smith gave me this emergency Wand ready guys?" Julia asked as they all put a hand on her shoulder. "Shadra Heevay Teleportus!" She shouted as they teleported out of there. Once inside the rangers gasped as Zeran was doing some semi work. "Look at this place! It's totaled!" Jason stated "The control panels have been ripped out!" Trini said. "This has Zerak written all over it" Julia snarled. "Guys look Zordon's gone!" Kimberly stated as they raced into the command center. "Alpha what happened!" Billy asked. Billy spotted a disk in his back and pulled it out as Alpha turned around. "Power Rangers, you're here." Alpha stated. "Alpha what happened?!" Luke asked. "Memory banks scrambled no memory of what went down I'm sorry Rangers." Alpha stated. "Someone obviously broke into the command center." Jason stated. "Jase we got a bigger problem take a look." Luke stated as they turned to see Goldar in the viewing globe. "Its goldar great." Zack growled. "Julia can you stay here and help Alpha?" Jason asked. "Yeah I'll help the little guy try and find Zordon you guys deal with Goldar, and Trini, Babe be careful i have this strange feeling this is a trap." Julia said as Trini nodded. "ITS MORPHIN TIME!" Jason shouted as they all pulled out their morphers. ANKYLOSAURS! MASTADON! PTERODACTYL! TRICERATOPS! SABER-TOOTH TIGER! TYRANNOSAURS! "Power Rangers!"They shouted before quickly extending their hands to the sky. "WE NEED DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Jason shouted to the sky as Suddenly the Tyrannosaurus, Pterodactyl, Mastodon, Saber-Tooth Tiger and Triceratops Zords came out of hiding racing to the battlefield. "ANKYLOSAURS DINOZORD POWER NOW!" Luke shouted as the Ankylosaur zord came out of hiding racing out from its hiding place as the Rangers jumped into the sky jumping into their zords. "Alright Activating Dino-Ankylo Formation!" Jason shouted as the rangers all pulled out their crystals slamming it in to power up as the Ankylosaurs turned into a back shield of some kind landing on the back of the Megazord currently entering its Tank mode. "Switching to Megazord Battle Mode now!" Jason shouted as the Dinozords slowly sat up before the Pterodactyl came flying in to create the chest piece as one arm pulled off the Ankylosaurs for a shield. "WE NEED THE POWER SWORD NOW!" Jason shouted before the Sword slammed into the ground. The Megazord walked over and picked it up ready to strike. Goldar and the Megazord began clashing swords back and forth and sent a few sparks from one another before suddenly Goldar disappeared. "Hey guys whos that!" Billy asked as they looked down to see a green ranger? "MY TURN!" Tommy shouted jumping into the air and landed on the Dino-Ankylo Megazord head. "Time to meet the Green ranger." He said entering the Zord's cockpit. Luke Jason and Tommy for the most part were evenly matched before Tommy blocked one of Jason's strikes and punched him a few times in the stomach sending him flying followed by a quick round house kick to Luke sending them rolling back to the rangers. "Jason! Luke!" Zack called as the rangers raced over to them. "Oh no!" Trini stated as Suddenly Tommy created some strange energy orb and launched it towards the rangers causing sparks to fly and forcing them to demorph. "and now to finish this..." Tommy started before suddenly he felt something Itchy in his suit. "YEOWWWWCH!" He shouted as Zeran suddenly teleported in. "YOOOOOOOOOOOHOOOOOOOOOOOOO Green Ranger!" Zeran called out as he laughed before giving a raspberry and teleported the rangers out of there. "Should've known...Tommy Return I'll get my Poison Ivy Ointment..." Zerak grumbled as Tommy teleported back to the palace back at the Command Center. "Any luck Alpha?" Julia asked. "That's a negative..Oh Zordon..." Alpha grumbled. "Alpha! Julia!" Jason shouted as the rangers teleported back into the command center. "Rangers me and Julia still haven't been able to bring Zordon back." Alpha explained."Well Keep trying we need answers now!" Jason stated before Kimberly spoke. "A guy in a green costume just attacked our Zords. He just busted right in." Kimberly explained. "Any idea who it was?" Luke asked as Alpha shook his head. "I'm sorry Rangers I don't..." Alpha sighed. Alpha suddenly started acting up as Billy held him. "He's still not completely recovered from the computer virus." Billy explained as Luke turned around kicking the air as Alpha shut down. "Man!" Luke snapped. "And I think we only got a small taste of his true power." Jason stated. "First my Family randomly turns Homophobic, than Zordon disappears and now this green dude, this is all too weird, what do we do now?" Trini asked. "Prepare ourselves." Jason said as Luke nodded walking forward. "I think we've just been hit with the biggest battle this war has had to date." Luke explained. "Hey look!" Billy stated as The Rangers and Zeran all turned to the viewing globe to see Tommy standing on something laughing. "TO THE FALL OF THE POWER RANGERS!" He said with an evil Laugh as the rangers looked on. To be continued... Category:Power Rangers: The War Of The Wizards: Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Arc Category:HollowOmega